thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unidentified Tactical Droid (Ringo Vinda Droid Factory)
This Tactical Droid is stationed at the Ringo Vinda Droid Factory during the Clone Wars. He later makes a comeback during The Last of the Droids waiting for Trench to give the order to send more Battle Droids to aid the New Confederacy of Independent Systems. History Talking to the OOM Commander of Ringo Vinda The T-series tactical droid and 2 Ringo Vindan Guards were talking about how the Republic would kill them if they destroyed the ring station. They then contacted the OOM Commander of Ringo Vinda to let him know that they couldn't let any forces invade Ringo Vinda, otherwise their secret droid factory would fall. The OOM Commander Battle Droid told him okay and told where Trench was fighting The Last of the Droids war which made the Tactical Droid angry after the OOM Commander told him about the destruction of the Confederacy. He was really mad when he heard the OOM Commander didn't tell Trench about the droid factory. He told the OOM Commander to tell Trench now and the OOM Commander did. After that, the Tactical Droid commanded the Ringo Vinda Droid Factory. 3rd Battle of Ringo Vinda During the 3rd Battle of Ringo Vinda, Head of State Trench, 2nd-In-Command TK-33, and New Separatist Supreme Commander OOM-85 talked to the T-series tactical droid and he told them he had 1.4 million battle droids, 2,000 Armored Assault Tanks, 30 Platoon Attack Crafts, and 100 Multi-Troop Transports and more on the way. TK-33 asked if they could make more Droid Gunships but it would take some time. Trench pulled up a hologram of the battle and told them they needed to have the battle droids march as the tanks follow while the heroic gunships engage the evil gunships. Trench then told the Tactical Droid to command the battle in an AAT and the droid left to command the massive New Separatist Droid Army of 1.4 million battle droids. When he arrived and met the Imperial Army, he told the droids to go and attack the evil Galactic Empire. Both armies started to shoot at each other and then the Tactical Droid commanded the 1st Vanguard of B1 Battle Droids to charge at Commander Cody and the 212th Attack Battalion. He watched the fight and then commanded the 2nd Vanguard of B2 Super Battle Droids to attack the evil Commander Fox and the Coruscant Guard. of 1.4 million battle droids and droid tanks march towards the evil Imperial Army.]] After fighting for a long time, the Imperial Army advanced on and sent smaller walkers to pass them. The T-series droid ordered a full retreat but his AAT Driver Battle Droid in the front hatch got out and told him they couldn't retreat. He thought for a minute and agreed with the AAT Driver. Later in the battle, AT-STs passed the Droid Barricade and the Tactical Droid was angry. Very late in the battle, the New Separatist Droid Army was starting to lose forces and he told the AAT Driver to contact help. The AAT Driver did which sent a ''Hyena-''class bomber Squadron to bombard the remaining Imperial forces. After the Empire retreated back to their landing crafts, the Tactical Droid told the AAT Driver he saved the day and the AAT Driver said he did what was right for the Droid Army. After the battle they later went to Trench, TK-33, OOM-85, RB-444, OM-9, and OM-4 and told him the news that the young AAT Driver saved the day. Appearances * * Category:Tactical Droids